Get Along
by BlueGirlAwesome
Summary: /Contains: MagnusXEllegaard/ Magnus and Ellegaard were both arguing, separate each other to find the Super TNT all their alone and left Jesse's gang. When they had give up searching the Super TNT, both see each other, what will Magnus and Ellegaard do ? Then Magnus gave Ellegaard more painful, she almost cried to her painfulness. Soon the love was revealing.
1. Author's note

**Author's note:**

 **Hey there. This story is a story of Magnus and Ellegaard when Jesse and the gang (determinantly with Petra or Gabriel). I was thinking to remake this story and why ?**

 **because this is my first story I made, it has a lots of mistake grammars and is not understandable for some people. That's why. I will remake this soon if I have a time, If I'm in the mood or to finish my short WIP story.**

 **And that's all for today. Enjoy reading my first horrible story.**

 **Cha cha coming !**


	2. The TNT argument

**This story takes place after Jesse's gang were in the End. If you haven't watch this game so don't read this story**

 **Warning: This chapter really hurts when Magnus did happen to Ellegaard. So beware**

* * *

Magnus and Ellegaard were escape from Soren's temple for a reason and searching for Jesse's gang to join again for searching the Super TNT they had left. They hadn't seen each other an hour until they bumped each other's head after they walk towards each other and fell down to the ground due to they have look down and not watch where they going when they walked alone in a few trees.

"Ow ! What's the big idea you nerd ?!" Magnus yelled as he rubbed his forehead where he bumped by Ellegaard's head. Ellegaard didn't heard at Magnus's yell she just ignore it as she did the same thing to Magnus did before they stood up and look each other's face after they met together.

"Magnus ?! why are you here ?!" Ellegaard yelled back before he could gasped.

"What ?! why am I here ?! I'm looking for that stupid F - bomb to defeat that stupid biggest wither with three - headed and giant tentacles !" He answered.

"Oh ! so you mean the super TNT ?! But there's no super TNT here outside and-" before she thinks his answer is a lied when she realized he was outside instead he was in the temple where he search the TNT before she knew the reason in her opinion. "Aha ! I thought you're just looking for the TNT in the temple and I know why. You're just give up looking for the TNT-"

"What ?! I never give up searching that F - bomb and I-"

"You are literally give up. That's why you're here..." before she could take a deep breath and... "OUTSIDE !" she yelled "And you're not in the temple"

"WHAT ?!" before Magnus could realized Ellegaard did the same thing. You know ? That means she was outside too "FINE ! YOU ALSO DID THE SAME THING I DID !" He yelled back

"What do you mean I did the same thing you did ?!"

"I mean the reason you knew !"

"WHAT ?!" She couldn't understand what he means, saying quickly and wobbling in English before Magnus face palmed.

"I MEAN THE REASON YOU KNEW ABOUT WHY I'M HERE !"

"And..."

"And you know what ? YOU'RE OUTSIDE TOO !"

"Oh so that means I give up searching the super TNT too ?!"

"YES ! YOU DID THE SAME THING I DID"

"NO I'M NOT !"

"YES YOU ARE !"

"NO I'M REALLY NOT !"

"YES YOU REALLY ARE !"

"NO I'M REALLY REALLY NOT !"

"YES YOU REALLY REALLY REALLY..." before Magnus could take a deep breath "AAAAAARRE !" after the wind appears from his mouth open towards to her face and the fire appears on his eyes.

"Really I'm-" before Magnus slapped Ellegaard's cheek very hard as she groaned. Her cheek becomes red caused that slapped. The small tears come out from her eyes due to that painful cheek but she wasn't going to sob "Ow !" she said weakly as she rubbed her cheek slowly where he slapped at it "OKAY THEN FINE !"

The two were shouting in a strong language and arguing about the super TNT weren't looking for it. Their faces become red in hot boiled and the steam appears from their head as they were arguing a lot. They couldn't stop from arguing for a minute until then time was over.

"AND STOP ! THE TNT ARGUMENT WAS OVER !" Ellegaard shouted.

Their faces cool down, fire fade away from Magnus's eyes, they took a deep breath and let it out, and they finally calm down.

"Okay then fine !" Magnus said "We're both not looking for that F - bomb, right ?" he said as he rolled his eyes and cross his arms.

"Because we're give up. We've been looking for that TNT for an hour" she said as she did the same thing like he did.

"Maybe let Jesse's gang find that TNT from Soren alone-"

"But what if they can't find it ?! and him ?!" She asked

"No worries, Ellie ! I'm sure they can and we'll wait for them !"

"And what are we gonna do ?! just do nothing ?! I don't like standing here and I don't want to get along with you !" She said as she pushed him and he fell down and groaned.

"Okay then and I don't want get along with you too !" he said as he stood up "Maybe we should find Jesse's gang to join again and searching for the-"

"TNT ?! Ugh ! I don't want to search that TNT and I'm getting tired"

"FINE ! If you're getting tired then you should take a rest-" before Magnus couldn't finish he said because Ellegaard interrupted him by saying quickly.

"With you ?! eew !" she said in disgust "I don't like you. I should just standing here and do nothing" Ellegaard said as she turn away from him and cross her arms.

"I didn't say that and I thought you don't like to standing here" Magnus reminded Ellegaard

"Ugh ! Fine" she said as she turned back and put her arms down from crossing. "Whatever even I don't care about that" she said as she rubbed her cheek she feel the pain again where he slap.

"Fine then. And I don't want to see your face again and I don't want to get along with you nerd because you're annoying !"

"Okay that's fine then !" she yelled

"Double fine !" he yelled back before this time, he slapped Ellegaard's cheek very very hard again than ever as she groaned and the tears burst out from her eyes. Her cheek become redder and more painful as she rubbed her cheek slowly and she was almost going to sob. Magnus ignored the engineer almost sobbing

* * *

 **Really hurts right ? no ? don't worry the next chapter would be Magnus makes Ellegaard feel better.**


	3. Love was revealed

"That's very hurt, Magnus" she yelled angrily.

The two were staring each other for a few seconds before they said 'hmph' as they turned away from each other, cross their arms, close their eyes, their brows raise down. They were very angry and they don't want to get along each other. After a few seconds, they start to think about each other as they were crosser and crosser tried to get rid of it from thinking about each other before Ellegaard couldn't stop thinking and was sobbing and tears come out from her eyes. Magnus gasped and open his eyes when he heard Ellegaard crying. Then he turn his head quickly, staring at her for a few seconds, and ignore her crying. After a minute, he couldn't stop thinking and was refused to ignore her because he couldn't keep his silence. What they were thinking about each other ? Let's see what happens. Magnus put his arms down from crossing, open his eyes, raise his brows up, turned back and walked over to the crying engineer closely.

"Ellie, just wanna-" before he couldn't finish as she turned back quickly and pump her fists down from crossing. Magnus noticed Ellegaard's eyes were red, anger expression, tears pouring down on her face, and her painful cheek he slap was still red after he gasped.

"Stay back ! I don't like you !" she shouted angrily as her tears burst out from her eyes and she turned away from him again, close her eyes again and continuous sobbing. Magnus stare at her and silence for a few seconds.

"Ellie, no I didn't mean to say that you said. I just wanna tell you" he said as he rubbed his back of the head.

"Fine then tell me" she opened her eyes and ready to listen him but she still couldn't turned back. Magnus was shivering and act nervously before he could ready to tell her.

"Okay I know you never heard about this and I know you don't like it" he feels his heart beating fast that he was very nervous to tell her she never heard "I tell you I..." before he couldn't finish it for a few seconds and she was waiting for him to tell her.

"Yes ? go on..." she sniffled

"I... love you" he put his hands quickly on his mouth. Ellegaard gasped when she heard he said then she turned back and glared at Magnus's eyes.

"Magnus, how... how..." before her tears pouring on her face again when she couldn't finish telling him about it. Magnus gasped at the engineer crying again. He sigh and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I knew you don't like to hear that and I made you cry and-"

"No" she held him by the hand "It's not so bad" she said as she smiled at him.

"Then why are you crying about that ?" He asked

"What do you mean ? you mean you love me you said ? are you kidding ?" she joked as giggled "I'm crying in tears of joy" again she giggled as Magnus blushed.

"Ellie" after he gasped.

"By the way, I want to ask you. Why you never told me that before ?" she asked

"Because we know..." before he wiped Ellegaard's tears from her face and noticed her painful cheek was still red "We're arguing a lot... we don't get along together... and you are gonna hate me... if I say I love you" he said and still felt guilty and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see. Same here but it's not so really bad" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder "Also I love you too" she giggled as Magnus blushed again. Magnus doesn't has anything to say "You know, I never hate you and no longer arguing with you now because... you said..." she blushed "You love me" before Magnus gasped again.

"Oh Ellie" he said he almost cried.

"Oh Magnus" she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her lips were locked with his lips. Then Magnus wrapped his arms around her.

Now do you know what they were thinking about each other when they turned away ? they were thinking about they love each other. That's right. Magnus loves Ellegaard and Ellegaard loves Magnus. After a few seconds, they stopped kissing and he noticed that her cheek was still red.

"Ellie, your cheek is still red" he reminded

"I know it hurts a lot" she said sadly and almost cried that painful cheek she feel.

"I'm sorry for that" he said sadly and felt guilty. All that slapping her cheek makes it very hurts and she almost cried

"It's okay I don't care that pain" she said as she rubbed her painful cheek.

"Ellie, I know how I could make it feel better for you" he gave a kissed on her painful red cheek then he nuzzled on it.

"Thank you, Magnus" she said as she smiled at him.

"Your welcome"

They both staring each other's eyes for a few seconds. After that, Ellegaard placed her head on his shoulder and Magnus placed his hand at the back of her head. He rubbed her hair that it is very soft like a fluffy blanket. They still wrapped their arms together.

"Ellie, I will never fight you anymore and I will always get along with you when nobody is around you and I won't get you hurt from danger" he whispered.

"Thank you, Magnus. You know, maybe sometimes we could still fighting and arguing if we hadn't doing this for a while" she whispered too.

"Maybe but still friends"

"Yeah"

"I love you, Ellie"

"I love you too, Magnus" before they close their eyes for a minute. Suddenly, they saw many hostile mobs were running away from something and the sky become purple. Could be they were running away from the witherstorm or something ?

"Uh... Magnus, what are the hostile mobs running away from ?" she asked

"I don't know" he said as before they were pull apart from together "I think they were running away from the witherstorm"

"Maybe" she said. Suddenly, the spider runs over, behind her, jump over to the top of her head and bite her hair before she could screamed "AAAAHHHHH ! what's that on my head and bite my hair ?!" she yelled in panic, grabbed the spider and struggled to get rid of it.

"Ellie ! hold still" Magnus pulled out his iron sword and killed the spider on Ellegaard's head with his sword.

"Thank you, Magnus" she said as she brushed her hair with her fingers (like brushing with a comb) from the spider bitten it.

"Your welcome... Ellegaard" he said before she blushed. He never called her real name in many times.

"Oh Magnus" she laughed before he blushed again.

"By the way" he placed a hand her shoulder "Don't tell anyone about we love together especially don't tell our old friends"

"You mean the Order of the stone ?" she asked

"Uh... yes but please don't tell them"

"I won't... Maggie" she said before Magnus blushed again and both of them were laughing. She called him that the first time.

"Oh Ellegaard" he said before she gave a small kiss on his cheek and giggled. Magnus blused again. He thinks she is very adorable and noticed that her cheek was no longer red, no longer painful and he smiled.

Wondering why they were never tell anyone about they love each other ? This is going to be the unknown reason.

Suddenly, they heard something boom. It was the creeper crashed by the minecart from the temple and it was Jesse ride it, landed on the ground. Jesse's gang (including Soren) are with him. Suddenly, Jesse heard the familiar voice. It was Magnus called him and Jesse's gang and Soren joined them. They told them they found the Super TNT from Soren.

* * *

 **Well I finish this story. I enjoy writing this story of MagnusXEllegaard (Magnugaard) and it is one of my favorite ship and my OTP. I know the English were some mistakes in this story because English is my second language and some words were missing in this story and this is my first story I made.**

 **By the way, if you are a Magnugaard fan and you want me to make more of them, I would be happy to make a story called 'The Rogue and Redstone engineer in love' and it contains a lots of Magnugaard including a few LukasXFemale Jesse and there would be humor.**


End file.
